I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to packaging. More particularly it relates to packaging for storing and transporting semiconductor wafers or memory disks.
II. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of packages have been developed and used for storing and transporting semiconductor wafers and memory disks. One such package is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,966,284 owned by Empak, Inc. of Chanhassen, Minn. This patent describes a three-part package. The package includes a bottom member, a top member and a separate wafer carrier designed to be enclosed within the top and bottom portions of the package. Packages of the type shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,966,284 have been successfully used by a number of different semiconductor manufacturers.
A review of the '284 patent describes a number of different features associated with the package. All of these features are intended to hold and protect the fragile semiconductor wafers from damage. Such damage can arise not only from jilting and jarring of the wafers, but also from particulate contamination. The various cushions shown in the '284 are designed to safely and securely hold the wafers in place. Likewise, the various seals and the ability to tape the interface between the top and bottom covers serve to protect the wafers from contaminates.
The present invention builds on the success of the device shown in the '284 patent. Improvements relate to the ability of the container to protect the wafers, the ability of the container to be used with robotic equipment, and the ability to quickly and effectively clean the container.